Calvin Rankin (Earth-12)
]] Their next mission had the Exiles ensuring that a reality's Fantastic Four survived their rocket crash and that nobody in New York was killed by the now rampaging Thing. During the battle Mimic was severely injured which allowed the Brood-egg to gain the upper hand over his healing factor and began hatching. The queen dominated Mimic's mind before Mimic could convince Sasquatch to kill him, and attacked both the Exiles and newly formed Fantastic Four, the Brood queen being able to nullify the limitations of Mimic's abilities allowing it to mimic more than just five abilities. During the battle, Exile member Sunfire was smothered under a pile of rubble before the Brood-egg could be destroyed to save Mimic. This devastated team member Morph and put a rift between the two long standing teammates for a time. The death of Sunfire brought the return of Blink (and restored as leader) to the team who rekindled her romance with the now distraught Mimic. Their relationship continued to have troubles due to Blink's experience on the world with Sabretooth, and Mimic's guilt over Sunfire's death and failure as a leader. The next mission found the group battling Weapon X, led by the murderous Hyperion who had gone rogue and sought to dominate any world they were brought to. The Timebroker decided that both teams should be merged into one and the excess members be liquidated. Mimic fought alongside his fellow Exiles against Hyperion, winning the battle with only the loss of Magik. The next mission found them back on Earth-616 where the group gained Namora (a female version of Namor from another reality) as a new member and only told "lose your possessions and earn your wings" as their mission. Due to the explosive temper and desire to get back home the Exiles found themselves in battle with the Fantastic Four and Namor until things were sorted out. The group later learned that they had to leave their teammate Nocturne behind to make room for their newest edition, the student of Xavier's school named Beak. After a brief stop on a world where Morph had to stop an insane Impossible Man the group was on a world where the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants was waiting for them (thanks to the clairvoyance of member Destiny) and Blink was replaced with Mystique who told them their mission was to rescue the "Big-M" from prison. With the aid of the Brotherhood, the group soon learned that the Big-M was that reality's Mimic, who was that worlds worst criminal. During the battle, the real Blink freed herself and tried to stop her teammates from freeing the evil Mimic. During the battle both Mimic's clashed, and during the fight the evil Mimic probed the mind of his alternate reality counterpart and learned that the moment their lives deviated was that the good Mimic said yes to Xavier's offer to join the X-Men. Seeing the memories of where Mimic's life could have gone, the "Big-M" decided to return to his cell and reform and would later become a great hero and teacher to mutants in his own reality. Next Mimic and the Exiles saved a reality from Ego the living planet; Saved another reality by buying a danish; were trapped on a world ruled by Zarathos who had usurped the power of Kulan Gath; and battled the embodiment of team member Sasquatch's power Tanaraq. Their next mission found themselves back on the world where they had left Sabertooth, much time had passed and the nightmare reality that was deemed to occur had happened, and it was learned that both Sabretooth and Blink had to murder David Richards. The Timebroker demanded that the group kill Sabretooth and attempted to goad Mimic into doing so, however when this plan failed and the group refused to kill Sabretooth, the Timebroker transported them to the Age of Apocalypse (which was recently restored) and added Holocaust (another mutant originating from this reality) to the group to increase tensions. Instead, Holocaust aided the Exiles in using the M'Kraan Crystal of this reality to travel to the Panoptichron (or the "crystal palace" as it is later dubbed by the group) home of the Timebroker. Where they find that the Broker himself was not real, but controlled by a group of dimensional traveling insects who accidentally caused the cataclysm that the Exiles have been charged with fixing, and that all their fallen members are in stasis in this realm. Worse, the evil Hyperion survived their last encounter and freed himself, taking control of the facility. During the battle, Mimic was severely injured by Hyperion and was forced to remain in his iron form and placed into stasis when Hyperion was finally defeated with the aid of two Hyperion's from other realities that were recruited by Beak. The groups next mission found them trying to find a way to heal the injured that were in stasis. One of their attempts was by getting the aid of one realities Dr. Strange who was a specialist in super-human medicine. Strange discovered that one former Weapon X member, Deadpool, had a phenomenal healing factor and revived him. Deadpool promptly murdered the doctor and sought to free his Weapon X friends. Heather Hudson (now "mission control" of the Panoptichron) then freed Mimic and allowed him to mimic Deadpool's abilities while the Weapon X member Hulk (Jen Walters) killed Deadpool. Mimic was saved by Deadpool's amazing healing factor, however was left with severe body scarring which was the factors side effect. Before finding a way to cure his skin condition, the group gave into the demands by team member Beak to return to his home reality. When the group returned to Earth-616 they found that reality greatly changed due to the effects of the Scarlet Witch's reality warp. This new version of reality found Beak's girlfriend, Angel as a fashion model who has no children and is being stalked by the mass murdering Mutant-X (Also known as Proteus. During their battle with Proteus, the group learns his weakness is metal, however Proteus manages to scan the Tallus and the memory banks of the Panoptichron and learn how to reality jump. Fearing the worst, Mimic attacks but holds back long enough for Proteus to use his reality warping powers to revert Calvin back to his normal state and possess his body. In Mimic's body, Proteus then jumped to a new reality, using his knowledge to try and find one of the most powerful bodies to sustain him. Proteus traveled to Earth-15731, a world chronologically in the year 1986 and at it's dawn of super-powered beings (called Paranormals). Here Proteus planned on possessing the body of Ken Connell who has possession of the Star Brand. During which, Proteus ended up battling the vigilante named Justice (John Tensen) and was forced to possess his body when Calvin's became a worn out husk. Mimic's remains were recovered by the Exiles and placed in stasis, his memories merged with the mind of Proteus. Blink first "buried" Calvin in a crystalline shard planted in the "infinite desert" within one of Panoptichron's rooms. However, she later decided she was being selfish and decided to return his body to his home world, Earth-12, for proper burial. While there, she shared the story of their experiences with his fellow X-Men, and Professor X was so taken with her that he offered her the chance to stay on as a member of the team. No sooner had the offer been extended than another reality needed saving, and she had to decline and depart. | Powers = Mimic's mutant level may vary depending on the powers he had copied. With hisbaseline mimicry ability and current limits it can be assumed he is at least an Alpha level mutant when he doesn't have any abilities. Power Mimicry: Mimic has the mutant ability to mimic the abilities of five different superhumans at one time.. He also seems capable of mimic non-mutant superpowers, like those from the Fantastic Four. Mimic can change by conscious choice, any of the mutants abilities that he comes in contact with for an extended period of time. Mimic has exhibited having "residual traces" of previous mutant abilities in the past however the extent of these residual abilities and their duration have not been explored. When Mimic was infected with a Brood egg, the hatching queen was somehow able to override the limitations of his mutant abilities allowing him to mimic an unlimited amount of abilities from others, making him a potential Omega-Level_mutantand close to his 616 counterpart in power. However, once the Brood embryo was destroyed, Mimic returned to his original state. There is one negative aspect to Mimic's abilities, and it is that if he is in the proximity of a mutate who's powers derive from or utilize gamma rays (ie, the Hulk) he becomes vulnerable to those gamma rays making him violently ill and could lead to death if he remains near the being for an extended period of time although he is still able to mimic their abilities. Seemingly among other Calvin's, Mimic has the genetic template abilities of *''Archangel: Flight via Angelic Wings.'' *''Wolverine: Bone Claws, Enhanced Senses and Healing Factor.'' *''Colossus: Organic-Steel Form.'' *''Phoenix: Telekinesis (Possibly Telepathy).'' *''Dark Phoenix: Cosmic Powers.'' *''Cyclops: Optic Blasts.'' *''Iceman: Ice Manipulation.'' *''Beast: Enhanced Strength and Agility.'' *''Deadpool: Enhanced Healing Factor.'' *''Northstar: Lightspeed Flight.'' *''Morph: Omnimorphosis.'' *''Sasquatch: Superhuman Strength and Durability. Enhanced Senses and Healing Factor.'' *''Sunfire: Solar Radiation Manipulation.'' *''Johnny Storm: Fire Manipulation.'' *''Ben Grimm: Superhuman Strength and Durability.'' *''Charles Xavier: Telepathy.'' When the Exiles encountered an evil Mimic from an alternate reality he had mimiced: *''Magneto: Magnetokinesis.'' *''Charles Xavier: Telepathy.'' *''Cannonball: Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion.'' *''Blink: Teleportation.'' | Abilities = Similarly to the Calvin Rankin of Earth-616 and Calvin Rankin of Earth-11052 but to a lesser extent, Mimic is able to mimic the skills of those whose powers he attains but just how much is never seen nor is it known of this effects normal humans as well. This with his years of training with his reality's X-Men has lead him to be a proficient hand to hand combatant, enough so to render an alter version of Wolverine unconscious. | Strength = With Beast's strength and Colossus' organic steel skin, Mimic was able to lift heavy loads, presumably in excess of 70 tons. Though such a feat was never seen. While possessed by the Brood, he surpassed 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Mimic can copy any superhuman abilities within seconds of being near the host however if they travel far enough their powers are instantly lost unless he has spent two hours of time close to them in which case he keeps their abilities. When he takes on an other's powers he loses one of the five he already has but he is able to select which abilities it is that he loses. | Equipment = For a time Mimic wore a special ruby quartz visor which assisted him in using the optic blast he mimicked from Cyclops, Mimic also once wore the Tallus, the communicator between the Exiles and their base at the "Crystal Palace", this device would transmit them information on their missions and important facts about the reality they are currently in, it also served as a transporter between realities. After visiting a reality in which they had to deal with the Hulk, Mimic (possibly with the aid of that reality's Alpha Flight) was given a device that would shield him from gamma rays. Since it has seldom been used, it's properties are unrecorded. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Exiles members Category:Flight Category:Winged Characters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Telepaths Category:Cryokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Claws Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Alpha Level Mutants